miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Is Falling (Eps. 3)
"Snow Is Falling." Is the third episode of the Mii Episodes, and the first seasonal episode. Miis, ''Snow, Mia, Cameron and Anna ''play in the snow for a party.... Synopsis ''Snow ''and her friends are going out to play in the cold for her Birthday. Will her party go successfully? Or will something go rather bad? Characters Snow, Mia, Cameron, Anna, Bearry. Summary Its Snow's birthday today and Mia, Cameron and Anna have come to celebrate with her. They get on their big, fluffy coats, scarfs, hats, and gloves. They head on outside and play in the Snow. ''"It's nice you get to have snow on your birthday, Snow!" '' Cameron, admiring an icicle. ''"Yeah, I suppose it is!" ''replied Snow. They sat there kicking the snow, feeling a bit bored. Then Anna came up with an idea, "''I know! How about we make snowmen?" ''and they all agreed and started to collect snow and smooth it out. "''Mine's 'gonna be a snowLADY!" ''says Mia, shivering a bit. They kept building there snowman and Cameron went to the kitchen to get some carrots for the noses. ''"Here we are! Nice carrots," ''He said putting them on the table. "''We'll use these later when we need them." ''Mia helped Snow with the head. They smoothed it and reached out for the carrots... ''"Let me just get one of these...oh!" ''said Mia. ''"Where are the carrots?" ''Snow asked the others if they'd seen them, but no one knew! There were carrots on the loose! ''"Who whould steal carrots anyway?" ''asked Cameron. ''"I don't know...?" ''said Anna. So, they went off to find these missing carrots. They went passed the Caravans, nope. At the Pool, nope. Through the forest, nope. But they saw a round hole in the ground. ''"Huh? Whats that?" ''asked Snow. ''"Looks like a... hideout...." ''said Anna. They all slowy tip-toed in. It was pitch black! Some light began to shine in there faces... then they saw... BEARRY! ''"Bearry is here?! How!" ''shouted Mia. ''"This could be Bearry's Hideout!" ''explained Cameron. They crept more deep in. They then reconizeged Bearry stole the carrots! He had put them on his kitchen counter. They quietly went towards them. ''"I had a feeling it could've been Bearry!" ''whispered Snow. ''"Yeah, Me too." ''When they got close enough, Snow GRABBED them. Bearry flinched. ''"Huh, stupid fly." ''he suppossed. Mia and the others ran with Snow close behind. They went passed the Forest, The Pool then The Caravans and got back home. Snow, Mia, Cameron and Mia stuck their carrots in and cheered. ''"Yay!" ''yayed Snow. ''"Mission Acompished!" ''shouted Anna. ''"Good Job, everyone." ''said Cameron. ''"Happy Birthday, Snow." ''smiled Mia. Quotes ''"It's nice you get to have snow on your birthday, Snow!" '' - Cameron to Snow ''"Yeah, I suppose it is!" '' - Snow to Cameron "''I know! How about we make snowmen?" ''Anna's Big Idea "''Mine's 'gonna be a snowLADY!" ''- Mia ''"Here we are! Nice carrots," - ''Cameron "''We'll use these later when we need them." - ''Cameron ''"Let me just get one of these...oh!" - ''Mia Category:Mii Episodes Category:Seasonal Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:Mii Adventures Category:WIP Episode Pages